Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for performing communication using space division multiple access (SDMA) in which communication is performed by selecting a connection partner from among a plurality of wireless communication devices within the same space using directivity of a directional antenna.
Description of the Related Art
As a system for performing SDMA, an example in which a multi-beam antenna corresponding to the SDMA is used in a wireless base station of a wireless local area network (WLAN) is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-18074. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-18074, a process of suppressing interference waves to perform communication by monitoring the interference waves from a radio interference wave generation source, employing a non-directional beam pattern when there are no interference waves, and employing a beam pattern for suppressing the interference waves at the arrival time of the interference waves is disclosed.